The chemistry of N-methyl-N-nitrosourea will be investigated to define the reaction paths which may be important in chemical carcinogenesis. The catalysis of the decomposition reaction by acids, bases, and nucleophiles such as carboxylate and phosphate anions will be determined. The involvement of nucleic acid constituents as catalysts for the decomposition of N-methyl-N-nitrosourea will be receiving special attention because such interactions may initiate free radical reactions leading to radical pairs consisting of the methyl radical and a purine cation radical resulting in novel products. Thus, the broadly stated objective of this research is a thorough understanding of the fundamental chemistry of an archetype carcinogen.